Todo Cambia
by zey08
Summary: Qué pasaría si notaras distinto a tu mejor amigo te animarías a ayudarlo o dejarías que se perdiera en ese mundo, aunque tus sentimientos se crucen en tu camino. adaptación, personajes OOC.
1. Ya No Es El Mismo

**Hola chicos, he dejado abandonado mi fanfiction por mucho tiempo ,es que enserio necesito la beca y he estado estudiando y haciendo los discursos para la escuela (me da créditos extra) entre otras cosas y no he podido escribir hasta que con el profesor de (ni recuerdo el nombre de la materia) y la profesora de español se aliaron y me pusieron a escribir una historia y obra de teatro sobre "el alcohol y las drogas" y me pareció un tema interesante así que he ideado un fanfiction seddie (obvio) sobre eso. Sin más rodeos disfruten**

**Icarly no es mío es propiedad de dan **

"**Qué pasaría si notas distinto a tu mejor amigo te animarías a ayudarlo o dejarías que se perdiera en ese mundo, aunque tus sentimientos se crucen en tu camino"**

**Capitulo 1: Ya no es el mismo**

**Sam POV **

**-**Podrías por una vez en tu vida no meterte en la vida de los demás** – **_**fueron sus palabras exactas que desde hace varios meses estoy acostumbrada a oír**_

**-**Lo hago porque me importas Tonto**- **_**le conteste, de verdad ese niño me estaba enojando**_**.**

**- **Cállate**- **_**me dijo todavía parado frente a mí**_

**- **No me voy a callar hasta que me contestes que es lo que tienes ñoño** – **_**dije decidida a averiguarlo**_

**-**Ya te dije que no me llames ñoño** – **_**dijo balanceándose sobre mí con la mano arriba, me querría pegar. **_

_**Desde hace meses no era el mismo; en la escuela sus visitas con el director se hacían más recurrentes, y sus calificaciones bajaban cada vez más, casi siempre llegaba con dolores de cabeza intensos y con gafas de sol, lo más extraño es que esa actitud rebelde atraía mucho a las chicas y más de una vez al día no había una que no le lanzara mirada coqueta; después de la escuela ya no iba a Bushwell porque ya no vivía ahí, es mas se iba a deambular por las calles de la ciudad y hubo más de una vez que lo traían escoltados policías al apartamento Shay; y conmigo cada día era más violento y se defendía con mas frecuencia, yo había dejado de molestarlo tanto pero parecía que el siempre buscaba hacerme enojar y siempre lo lograba, gradualmente nuestras discusiones pasaron de ser solo verbales a físicas me había dejado muchos moretones y rasguños de los cuales se disculpaba a la mañana siguiente, parecía que ya no le importaba Icarly y mucho menos Carly venia a los ensayos y al programa solo por obligación y cada día se le veía más ansioso y desesperado por irse, además que me preocupaba cada vez mas. Todo empezó el día que un camión atropello a su mama aunque ella fuera una… LOCA Freddie la querría mucho y su muerte le dolió demasiado estaban a punto de tener que darlo en adopción cuando de la nada apareció su papa y se lo llevo a vivir al otro lado de la ciudad desde entonces el cambio hasta convertirse en la persona que ahora tenía delante de mí.**_

-¿Quieres golpearme? Vamos hazlo- _**dije amenazándolo al ver que el bajaba el brazo**_

- No me provoques Pucket – _**me dijo**_

- Vamos golpéame – _**eso fue suficiente para el ya que se dirigió hacia a mí para darme un puñetazo en pleno rostro, cuando lo hizo sentí la sangre salir por mi nariz pero no me importo y le di una cachetada a lo que él respondió con otro golpe pero este fue en las costillas olvide el dolor para tirarlo y recordarle que yo era una chica y que no debió hacer eso pero el saco fuerzas Dios sabe de dónde para ponerme las cosas al revés y sentarse encima mío dispuesto a estamparme el vaso de vidrio que hace dos segundos estaba en la mesa, pero se detuvo y se paró de encima de mí para caminar hacia la puerta y salir del apartamento Shay no sin antes azotarla. Me quede acostada en el piso un segundo me dolían las costillas por el puñetazo y también me dolía la cara pero no estaba pensando en eso solo pensaba en cómo había cambiado entonces vi bajar a Carly las escaleras y acercarse a mí con preocupación.**_

- ¿se volvieron a pelear? – _**pregunto al ayudarme a pararme**_

- si – _**conteste – **_pero esta vez no se saldrá con la suya

- ¿de qué hablas? _**– pregunto con preocupación**_

-Ese ñoño me va a decir que tiene sea como sea – _**conteste furiosa **_

- No sería mejor que lo dejes para mañana cuando este más calmado, ya sabes, siempre es lo mismo se pelean, golpean, sale de aquí, no lo volvemos a ver hasta mañana y entonces se disculpa contigo por lo que te hizo que normalmente tiene borroso – _**explico mi mejor amiga**_

- No Carly, no mas, ya no soporto esta situación lo averiguare así tenga que seguirlo – _**dije para después salir del departamento y bajar hasta el lobby salí y algo muy extraño me dijo que tenía que ir al parque, que ahí estaba el nerd.**_

_**Camine hasta llegar al parque que estaba a unos 15 segundos del Bushwell plaza, al ver el parque casi completamente deshabitado recordé la hora que era exactamente las 8:30, la hora a la que salían a vender los camellos* sus "productos", la hora en que las pandillas salían a hacer de las suyas, y la hora en que las prostitutas salían a buscar clientes por el parque, era la hora más peligrosa para estar en el parque y entonces me pregunte qué haría Freddie a estas horas en el parque pero algo me dijo que siguiera adelante, que encontraría algo. Seguí adelante hasta que oí una voz muy familiar.**_

-Que onda hermano – _**dijo la voz era Freddie.**_

- ¿Vamos con el camello? – _**dijo una voz desconocida.**_

- Vamos, no sabes cómo espere esta hora – _**volvió a decir Freddie – ¿**_Traes la pasta?

- Claro, y también la botella de tequila – _**volvió a decir la extraña voz **_

_**Entonces supe cosas que hubiera preferido no saber, Freddie tomaba y era drogadicto, no sabía en qué otras cosas mas estaba metido, decidí seguirlo para averiguarlo, no dejaría que mi mejor amigo se perdiera en ese mundo y yo me encargaría de que no lo hiciera…. Ese era mi propósito desde ahora.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les guste dejen rewies jajaja**_

_**Camello* : persona que compra y distribuye droga, armas, entre otras cosas.**_

_**bye**_


	2. Reto AN

Hola a todos…

Gracias a la extravertida de mi prima (que por cierto no sabe esconderse ya que la he cachado dos veces "despidiéndose" de su novio) que me dijo que mi historia no tení sentido, que era aburrida y muy estúpida, ya no la seguiré escribiendo…. A menos que en todo el fin de semana reciba al menos diez reviews que me digan que la continúe… entonces subiré el capitulo el martes que es cuando me conecto

Aquí les dejo mi reto…

Portal desconectado, SG – 1 fuera de línea.


	3. Un Plan Que No Funciona Del Todo

Capitulo 2: Un plan que no sale del todo bien.

Estaba destrozada, llevaba un muy buen rato siguiendo a Freddie y al otro chico, no lo había visto hacer nada ilegal, solo tomar de esa botella de tequila sin ningún control. Ellos caminaron hasta sentarse en una banca y yo me escondí en unos arbustos atrás de donde ellos se sentaron para escuchar su conversación saque una botella de agua para pasar desapercibida, empecé a escuchar todo lo que ese par tenía que decir

-¿no quieres? – me pareció oír al otro chico

- ¿coca? No- escuche a Freddie – me quedo con el tequila

- ¿sigues lamentándote por no haber dicho nada?- ¿de qué diablos habla ese chico?

- sí, pero por ahora – empezó Freddie y levanto la botella de tequila- esta va por ti Princesa Pucket, porque algún día te des cuenta de que excito, sé que no sucederá.

Estaba en shock ¿estaba brindando por… mi? Pero seguí escuchando lo que tenía que decir.

-que fue lo que te dio el camello-

-ketamina o vitamina k-

-que no la vas a tomar-

-tal vez mañana por ahora, me voy- dijo Freddie y lo vi irse del parque. Inmediatamente me pare y me dirigí a mi casa no quería ver a nadie.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante y fui a la escuela llegue muy temprano por que no había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior, cuando llegue no había nadie así que tuve que esperar un buen rato hasta por fin ver entrar a algún amigo: Carly

-¿ya te rendiste?- me pregunto mi mejor amiga

-ya- mentí- me alegare lo mas que pueda de él para que no se repita lo de ayer

- es mejor así- me dijo- solo espero que el recapacite

-yo también –dije, solo recapacitaría, yo lo haría recapacitar, aunque me llevara la vida lo haría.

-hola chicas- oí a Freddie atrás de mí

-hola-saludo indiferente Carly, era obvio que estaría enojada. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, hasta que por fin Carly hablo – Freddie no tienes una disculpa que hacer

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el desconcertado, discretamente levante un poco la manga de mi camisa lo que dejo ver un par de moretones, Freddie dirigió su mirada a mi muñeca y suspiro – lo siento Sam, por lo que te hice anoche.

- eso está mejor – dijo Carly, pero yo ya tenía un plan, un plan para que me dijera la razón de su cambio y me dejara ayudarlo.

- Freddie podemos hablar-dije entones me di cuenta que Carly se acercaba mas a mí y a Freddie para escuchar la conversación- a solas –dije para que Carly entendiera

- vale – dijo ella antes de empezar a caminar, dio solamente dos paso y regreso – por favor no se maten – dijo para después irse definitivamente.

Empecé a caminar seguida por Freddie quien al parecer tenía dolor de cabeza así que empecé con la primera fase de mi plan: culpabilidad.

-¿has oído acerca de la ketamina?-pregunte de golpe y pude sentir la tensión del chico a mi lado

-no, no – dijo muy inseguro – ¿por qué preguntas?

- por nada – conteste con inocencia

- me tengo que ir – se despidió y salió corriendo, entonces me di cuenta que la primera fase de mi plan estaba terminado.

Pasaron unas semanas en las que no me fue necesario poner mi plan en marcha ya que al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, ya no faltaba a los ensayos y estaba bastante tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado alguna vez, me parecía raro que de la noche a la mañana haya cambiado, ni que mi plan haya funcionado así de fácil. Entonces tome una decisión: después del ensayo de hoy, lo iba a volver a seguir…

Y así fue… por alguna extraña razón Freddie no salió del apartamento de Carly hasta casi las diez de la noche y en cuanto lo dejo puse la escusa de que no había costillas así que iría a comprar… pero no fue así camine hasta el parque pero no entraba a Freddie por ningún lado, de repente me encontré con una bolita de gente, mucha de ella la reconocí gracias al hacho de que habían estaba en la correccional al mismo tiempo que yo. Comencé a perder las esperanzas, hasta que vía cierto castaño acercarse a aquella bolita de gente.

Parecía que iba planeando algo, llego por atrás a abrazar a una chica de cabello negro con luces rojas, azules, rosadas y moradas; una falda que la verdad no le cubría nada, mallas desgastadas y creo que hasta rotas, playera con escote en "V" que dejaba ver más de lo cualquier madre quisiera además que estaba tan corta que apenas y rozaba su cintura donde empezaba la falda. La chica al sentir los brazos de Freddie rodeando su cintura se volteo… entonces sucedió algo que hubiera preferido no ver: la muchacha puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie y lo beso muy apasionadamente.

Escuche un ruido, un crack, pero pensé que era un pedazo de madera hasta que sentí horribles y fuertes pulsaciones en my pecho, la verdad estaba perdida en mis pensamientos en él porque de repente me dolía verlo besar a otra, no me di cuenta que había salido de mi escondite hasta que voltee para ver a la chica pelinegra señalarme y Freddie se volteo a mirarme. En ese momento empecé a correr para tratar de evitarlo, he incluso entre a una estrecha calle llena de basura, el olor era espantoso, pero no podía parar, de repente sentí a alguien jalarme del brazo y estamparme contra la pared…

Tan, tan, tan… lamento haberles puesto eso la última vez que subí, pero (aunque suene horrible) me re emputo lo que dijo mi prima, sin embargo aquí les dejo el capitulo

Portal Desconectado, SG- 1 Fuera De Línea


	4. El Temido Teck

Capitulo 3: el temido teck

En el capitulo anterior…

…En ese momento empecé a correr para tratar de evitarlo, he incluso entre a una estrecha calle llena de basura, el olor era espantoso, pero no podía parar, de repente sentí a alguien jalarme del brazo y estamparme contra la pared…

Cerré los ojos, unos segundos no quería saber quién era, hasta que escuche lo que decía…

-hola, ¿Qué hace una lindura como tu tan tarde por aquí? – abrí bruscamente los ojos para encontrarme con un tipo enmascarado supongo que no era muy fuerte por que le di una patada entre las piernas y retrocedió de inmediato dejando me espacio para escapar pero un segundo antes de poder correr me tomo de la cintura para que no escapara. En ese momento vi todo perdido cuando el tipo este coloco un cuchillo en mi cuello – no te me escapas linda – por un momento vi mi vida correr frente a mis ojos pero al escuchar unos pasos sobre el agua sucia sentí una ráfaga muy pequeña de esperanza recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Hey déjala Mario – oí gritar a una voz muy conocida

- woow el temido teck – se burlo el tipo que me tenía atrapada

- no lo provoques loco – no entiendo nada de lo que esos dicen pero sin embargo sigo escuchándolo.

- mira Mario mas te vale que la sueltes en este instante – por fin reconocí la voz, era Freddie quien ¿amenazaba? Ok eso es extraño nunca oí a Freddie amenazar de esa manera.

- bien, bien – se volvió a burlar aquel tipo mientras retiraba el cuchillo de mi cuello – no queremos que el temido teck se enoje conmigo por tomar lo que me pertenece

Me ofendí, oficialmente me ofendí ese tipo cree que soy de su propiedad y apenas me conoce. Lo siguiente paso tan rápido que no puede darme cuenta en qué momento empezó. Cuando me di cuenta Freddie tenía al tipo enmascarado en el suelo todo adolorido.

-te advertí, que no lo provocaras – dijo un chico vestido de negro mientras le jalaba de los cabellos al tipo que estaba en el suelo. Freddie se acerco a aquel chico mientras el dejaba de jalarle el cabello y lo dejaba en el suelo adolorido – bien hecho chico – aplaudió a Freddie por haberle golpeado al tipo este que seguía retorciéndose del dolor. La verdad ese pequeño o gran cambio en su personalidad lo hacía verse más atractivo ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Más atractivo? ¿Desde hace cuanto se me hace atractivo?

-deberías de llevártela a otro lado – escuche que le susurraban a Freddie.

- tienes razón – susurro Freddie y son embargo lo logre oír, si tengo buen oído.

Freddie se acerco a mi algo preocupado me tomo del brazo y me jalo, me resistí así que él se acerco a mi oído y en cuanto hablo sentí muchas cosas, un recorrido de energía por mi cuerpo, me sentí segura. "Confía en mi" fue todo lo que dijo sin embargo fue suficiente para que le creyera. Con una fuerza que creí nadie pudiera tener jalo de mi brazo al punto que creí lo dislocaría, cuando por fin salimos ese callejón que seguía oliendo terrible debido a los montones de basura, lo solté y el se giro a verme.

-¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunte aparentando molestia

- no alces la voz, ¿Qué quieres llamar la atención? – me susurro

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Adónde me llevas? – le pregunte también en un susurro, de un segundo a otro una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer pero yo lo único que necesitaba eran respuestas.

- sssh – dijo el después de empujarme y acorralarme en un costado de la pared el mismo callejón del que habíamos salido – calla

- ¿Por qué? – estuve a punto de gritarle pero me contuve.

-porque haya afuera hay unos policías que nos arrestaran si nos encuentran en este lugar – empezó a explicar en un susurro apenas audible – y a menos que quieras ir a la cárcel – paro de dar su discurso solo un segundo – que estoy diciendo, tu vas más seguido que nadie a la correccional.

-gracias por el alago – dije sarcástica, el solo rodo los ojos – pero por mas loco que suene no quiero ir a la correccional por algo que por primera vez no hice. Así que estoy abierta a ideas tontas… - termine de hablar y él se volteo algo asustado

- que bien, porque tengo una - y en ese momento volteo a verme con una muy grande sonrisa ese tipo de sonrisa que hipnotiza ¿dios que estoy diciendo? Ni que me gustara el tonto. Esa última frase me dejo perdida y me recordó el sonido que escuche cuando lo vi besarse con esa chica. De un segundo a otro Freddie ya me tenía abrazada y caminaba conmigo hacia donde se encontraban los policías.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte algo enojada

-actúa como si fuera mi novia – me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

-como si eso fuera posible – exprese mi sarcasmo antes de voltear y darme cuenta que los policías se acercaban a nosotros – no se lo están creyendo

-bueno hay que hacer que se lo crean – dijo él y de un jalón estábamos ya frente a frente, lentamente él se acerco a mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos dulcemente pero una extraña sensación me hizo no poder moverme, después de unos segundos él se separo y la misma sensación que me hizo no moverme también me hizo acercarme a él y volver a besarlo esta vez muy apasionadamente. Ya no tenía aliento cuando por fin nos separamos, el volteo su mirada de la mía hacia donde habían estado los policías hacia algunos segundos – creo que será mejor seguir caminando – sugirió el y tomo mi mano al instante sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo. Todo el camino hasta un edificio de departamentos fue literalmente incomodo y silencioso. Al llegar nos dirigimos hasta el elevador y el piso 6 donde entramos al apartamento numero 6g. El lugar no era lujoso tenia lo necesario para que viviera un adolescente pero no un adulto como el padre de Freddie en ese momento me invadió la curiosidad por saber dónde estaba el papa de Freddie

-Freddie ¿Dónde está tu papa? – le pregunte muy curiosa mientras él se dirigía hacia la nevera

-no está aquí – me contesto sin mucho interés

- ¿y donde esta? – pregunte todavía curiosa

-en México – contesto algo extraño

-¿desde cuándo?-pregunte de nuevo solo que esta vez sorprendida

-desde hace 9 meses – contesto

-pero si solo hace 11 meses que te mudaste con el ¿Por qué se fue? – pregunte bastante sorprendida

-pues…


	5. La Verdad Detras de Danielle

Capitulo 4: La verdad detrás de Danielle

-pues… mis padres se conocieron en México hace 17 años, vivieron un amor de verano y nunca se volvieron a ver, él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia. Cuando mis tías lo localizaron y le contaron todo lo que había pasado, el decidió hacerme un favor al adoptarme así obtuvo la nacionalidad estadounidense pero aun así se regreso pues el ya tiene su familia – relato él con una pizca de tristeza que pude fácilmente percibir, yo se que él no está acostumbrado a estar solo, como yo pero…

-y ¿Por qué no te fuiste con él? – le pregunte, ya que lo más lógico era irte con esa persona que se supone está a cargo de ti.

-no quise, preferí quedarme con mi antigua vida – me contesto – o algo así – eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, era obvio que él se daba cuenta que de su antigua vida, ya casi no queda nada – bueno – cambio el tema – ya es tarde y creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir – pronuncio él, sin embargo no entendí nada – segunda puerta al fondo – dijo señalando el pasillo, me levante del sillón y me dirigí hasta la puerta que me señalo y ahí entendí lo que trato de decir.

El cuarto no estaba muy adornado era básicamente sencillo. Al ver la cama me deje vencer por el sueño y me recosté en ella unos segundos después caí dormida…

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con que había dormido más o menos unas seis horas, mire el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, trate de dormir un poco mas sin embargo no pude conciliar el sueño debido a una serie de murmullos provenientes de afuera de la habitación. Me levante con pereza para hacer callar a quien fuera, pero lo que oí fue algo extraño…

-ya deja de lamentarte – oí una voz femenina

-es que… todavía escucho; la llamada, el sonido del metal chocando – dijo con voz quebrada Freddie.

-calma, de cualquier manera se hubiera ido – trato de mejorar la situación la voz de mujer.

-si en otros 6 meses – le reclamo él.

-fue mejor así – acertó la chica, trate de reconocer la voz pero no era nadie conocido.

-¿de qué hablas? – se atrevió a preguntar Freddie y en su voz se notaba sorpresa.

-murió de forma rápida, de otra manera hubiera pasado por todo ese montón de tratamientos que le hubieran hecho más daño – explico la voz femenina.

-tienes razón – lanzo un suspiro Freddie – gracias Danielle

-gracias a ti, Freddie – contesto le chica con dulzura en su voz. Puaj

-¿Por qué?-

-por lo que hiciste en el parque, por acompañarme al hospital, por brindarme asilo, por todo – contesto la chica

-bueno una última cosa, sobre el parque… - empezó a hablar

-si solo atente al plan por favor – interrumpió ella – será mejor que me ponga mis ropas habituales y me quite estas cosas para desayunar

-sí y yo voy a comprar – dijo Freddie después solo escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Decidí salir del cuarto e inmediatamente después choque con una chica de la misma estatura de Freddie, morena, de ojos color miel, cabello negro con luces rojas, azules, rosadas y moradas, falda de mezclilla, mallas negras y playera con escote en V y mangas que llegaban hasta los codos.

-hola – saludo muy alegremente la chica – soy Danielle

-Sam – respondí instintivamente.

-si se quién eres – dijo ella antes de que se produjera un silencio incomodo entre las dos – bueno yo me tengo que cambiar – interrumpió el silencio antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

Su rostro se me hacía muy conocido e incluso su ropa y de repente por fin supe quien era: la chica que Freddie beso en el parque, fue entonces que la más larga lista de preguntas se formo en mi cabeza…

¿Acaso eran novios?

¿Tal vez algo más?

¿Por qué vivían juntos?

¿Por qué me molesta tanto pensar en eso?

¿Estoy enamorada de Freddie?

¿Me gusta al menos?

Entre muchas más. De entre todas ellas solo una parecía tener respuesta: mi mente le empezó a dar vueltas hasta llegar a la respuesta. Cuando por fin supe no pude hacer más que dirigirme a la pequeña sala y sentarme en uno de los sillones a tratar de asimilarla. De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sam – me saludo Freddie con cierto tono de sorpresa - ¿estás despierta?

-no, soy sonámbula tarado – dije sarcásticamente.

-¿tienes hambre? – cambio de tema muy rápidamente para mi gusto

-claro – conteste yo, el hecho que este toda revuelta en mi mente no impide que me de hambre - ¿Qué tienes?

-tocino, huevos y leche – me contesto sacando unas cosas de una bolsa de supermercado

-a mama le gusta – me alegre. Mi estomago gruñía como nunca. Freddie comenzó a preparar el desayuno y yo simplemente lo miraba y todas las preguntas que hace un segundo me había hecho regresaron a mi mente, necesitaba respuestas y solo una persona me las podía dar – Freddie ¿sales con Danielle? – pregunte algo temerosa por la respuesta.

-no ¿Por qué? – respondió de forma alivianada.

-pues ayer en el parque, vi que la besaste – dije algo… no se describir como me sentía.

-a eso – dijo él y paro un segundo de hacer lo que hacía para después seguir tranquilamente – solo era un amigo ayudando a otro, como cuando… ya sabes, como cuando nos besamos – dijo el nervioso. Al mencionar esas palabras pude percibir melancolía en su voz, o simplemente tal vez yo era la melancólica… odio sentirme así.

-sí, solo una amiga con la que vives – dije sarcástica tratando de ocultar el enojo en mi voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – me pregunto el extrañado.

-digo, que normalmente una chica de su edad debería de vivir con sus padres la vida "perfecta" – conteste haciendo comillas en la palabra: perfecta.

-si por vida perfecta te refieres a vivir con un padre que sufre de trastornos neuróticos y psicóticos, creo que tienes razón – escuche decir a la voz de Danielle detrás de mí. Voltee para encontrarme con una chica que en nada se parecía a la muchacha del parque: llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una playera de manga larga pegada al cuerpo y cola de caballo que trataba de disimular las luces de colores.

Me quede en silencio mientras Freddie servía el desayuno y la Danielle sacaba algo del refrigerador. Freddie me entrego un plato con tocino, huevos revueltos y un vaso de leche. Danielle tomo una pepi-cola y la tomo casi de un sorbo mientras Freddie desayunaba conmigo.

-diantres – maldijo Danielle

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Freddie acabando de terminar su bocado.

-es domingo y tengo muchísima flojera como para salir – dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-no vayas – contesto el muy confiado

-tengo que – contesto Danielle, seguía mirándola y en ese momento me pude dar cuenta de su extraña mirada – y tú me vas a acompañar – no lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-ya que – contesto Freddie y luego me volteo a ver - ¿vienes Sam? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-sí pero ¿A dónde? – por fin hable en un largo rato

-al hospital – dijo el recogiendo mi plato y el suyo.

-a – solo pude articular por qué no sabía exactamente para que fuéramos a un hospital.

Freddie se dirigió a la salida del apartamento por la que hace unos momentos había salido Danielle, lo seguí hasta la parada de autobús y no hablamos nada en todo el camino hasta un hospital psiquiátrico. Al bajar nos encontramos con una recepción… la verdad no ponía atención así que no se en qué momento llegamos hasta una habitación completamente blanca excepto por un collage de fotografías pegadas en una pared eran todas de un señor de unos cuarenta años de edad y una pequeña niña regordeta…

Hasta aquí… en el siguiente capitulo sabrán que hacen en un hospital y por qué Danielle vive con Freddie además que Sam deberá tomar una decisión para ayudar a su amigo… lamento mi tardanza. Se despide su humilde servidora

Próximo capítulo: Internado

SIBUNA


End file.
